Karl Hansteen I
Den unge mannen kjent som Karl Hansteen den første, jobbet som en statspolitibetjent under andre verdenskrig i Norge og var svært positiv til den tyske invasjonen i 1940. Barndom Hansteen ble født i Ski i 1917 i en svært velstående familie. Han hadde ingen søsken og fikk all oppmerksomhet av foreldrene sine. Familien støttet ham og så et stort potensiale i den unge gutten. Han vokste opp til å bli en høyst utdannet og sofistikert, ung mann. Han lærte seg flere språk, som engelsk og tysk. Mange av hans år ble brukt til å studere det okkulte ved Universitetet i Oslo, men han droppet ut etter hvert, da han følte mangelen på orden i samfunnet og at kallet om å stå i rollen som statspolitibetjent, var blitt mye sterkere. I 1936, i en alder av 19 meldte han seg inn i Nasjonal Samling. Dette gjorde han for å sikre at det ble litt mer ordnede former i landet igjen. Ære og renhet I tillegg til å være sterkt opptatt av å praktisere nazismen jobbet Hansteen stadig gjennom sitt liv på det litterære livsverket hans, Ære og renhet - En historiebasert utleggelse om den nasjonalsosialistiske stat og hvordan opprettholde den gjennom esoterisk og praksisbasert kunnskap. Denne inneholdt alle hans studier om nasjonalsosialismen, historiske og okkulte studier. Han blandet de historiske studiene sine fra Universitetet i Oslo med sine egne okkulte studier han gjorde på fritiden. Ære og renhet var det viktigste i Hansteen sitt liv. Bokverket gikk over alle verdier som familie, sosialt samvær og sex. Krigen kommer til Norge Da krigen kom til Norge i 1940 og tyskerne okkuperte det norske folk, så Hansteen en mulighet for å ta kontroll. Han ønsket nasjonalsosialismen hjertelig velkommen og skulle ønske det kunne vare evig. Statspolitiet (1941-45) Hansteen fikk jobb i statspolitiet i 1941 og ble statspolitikonstabel. Okkultisme Mannen selv hadde interesse for det okkulte og ble helt besatt da han ble kjent med Necronomicon. Dette utgjorde en undersøkelse for å skape overmenneskelige soldater for nazistene. Nazismen åpnet mulighetene for mannens okkulte interesser, og i 1942 lærte han om boken ”Necronomicon”, De dødes bok. Kompani Hansteen (1942) I 1942 begynte Hansteen å få fart på Necronomicon igjen, da han fikk et kall fra De store Eldre i en drøm. Hansteen forsøkte å rekruttere menn til ekspedisjonen, men ble nektet av statspolitiet. Han ga seg ikke og fikk med en fattig arbeider. Dette gjør at han gir Milorg tid til å invadere hans hjem og drepe hans kjæreste. Deretter setter Hansteen og Slettbakken ut på ekspedisjonen etter Necronomiconet, med et kart fra munken Baral. De støter på en kriminell jeger, som slår følge med dem. Sammen kriger de mot Hettemåker og en britisk agent ved navn Hawk. Østfronten (1942-1944) Hansteen vervet seg etter hvert til østfronten for å slåss mot bolsjevismen. Hansteen gjenvunnet det fantastiske elementet i en gass, gjennom et ritual som ofrede en norsk motstandskjemper som ble funnet på Victoria Terrasse. På grunn av hans sterke og mektige venner og hans utrolige tro på nazismen ble statspolitibetjenten en dypt fryktet mann da krigen fortsatte sin grufulle gang. Hansteens gass fra ritualet fikk ham ikke for langt, da det ikke kvalifiserte seg og måtte overføres til en fast form, som Necronomicon ikke anga. Etter dette måtte Hansteen og nazistene forsøke og feile, men prosjektet gikk ikke ordentlig før Det tredje rikets fall i 1945. Død Da Hansteen så prosjektet hans feile og riket falle, begynte han å innse hvor feil hele systemet var styrt, og innså at han egentlig skulle ha styrt selv. Da var det for sent. Den 8. mai 1945 ble Hansteen funnet i en umåtelig bakrus på et av Victoria Terrasses kontorer av en sovjetisk offiser og to soldater som førte ham ned til kjelleren og brutalt utførte ham for sine forbrytelser mot det norske folket. Ettermæle Hansteen forlot med et veldig dårlig rykte, og hans mord fikk ingen repressalier fra den norske regjeringen, som forlot sin egen sønn, Karl Hansteen II, for å skape Det Nasjonalsosialistiske Norske Arbeiderparti i midten av 1970-tallet. Hansteen II fikk sin fedres nazistverd som arving fra det tredje riket. Hansteen II reddet ikke virkelig sin fars omdømme, og heller ikke gjorde han det tredje rikets idealer relevant igjen og endte som en alkoholiker. Hans eneste håp var å få sin egen sønn til å oppfylle rikets skjebne, Karl Hansteen III. Opptredener * Kompani Hansteen (2017) * Statspolitiet - Norges helter (2017) * Historien om potetsiumet (2017) * Potetmos (2017) - (nevnes) Kategori:Historien om potetsiumet Kategori:Kompani Hansteen Kategori:Statspolitiet - Norges helter